Corazon A Corazon
by Aeropostale Ace
Summary: "I Can Talk To You About Anyhting Right?" Kagome Asked. "Corazon A Corazon" Sango Whispered Holding Out Her Pinky Finger, Kagome Hooked On To It "Heart To Heart" She Said Back Smiling.


**I Dont Own Inuyasha .**

* * *

Kagome sighed and rolled over. A stream of light from the window shining in brightly right on her eyes; she buried her face into the pillow to hid away but she was already awake. She groaned and sucked her teeth. She got out of bed and walked over to the curtains and pulled them open a bit more. She winced and mumbled under her breath.

"Ugh! Here we go! A new school and new people!" she said. She was accepted into one of the richest schools in Japan. Maybe it had something to do with her Father, Naraku being friends with the headmaster? She didn't care she was happy.

Kagome has long lack hair with light reddish chestnut bang; she's around 5'5, she's loud, funny, smart, gorgeous, hazel eyes, full pink lips, perfect body, curvy, 16 and a sophomore at Ai-Yorokobi High School. She recently moved back to Japan from America.

She walked over to her closet and picked out Oceanside Super Skinny Legging Jean Wrecked Hollister pants with holes in them. She walked over to her dresser and picked out a dark blue Hollister tank top with a white Harbor Cove Hollister hoodie. She laid everything on her bed and got in the shower.

She tied her towel around her and wiped the steam off her mirror. She looked init and made faces messing with her hair. She decided to wear it how it is, wavy, and get ready. She started to get dress and her phone rung. She sighed and walked over to it; Sarah. Her cousin.

"Are you ready?' she snapped. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No school isn't for another hour or so" she bit out.

"So! Hurry!"

"Idiot I swear, why'd my dad get a stupid airhead to drive me around" Kagome mumbled to her self but Sarah heard it.

"What?" Sarah snapped. Kagome sighed and hung up; she threw her phone down and pulled her tank top over her 38 D chest. She sighed and walked back into her bathroom. She but on eyeliner over and under her eyes in a thin line; she messed with her hair and sighed. She didn't want to blow dry it.

When her cousin came to get her she grabbed her dark blue vans and ran to her car. Sarah looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Pease drive!" Kagome snapped. Sarah shook her head and took off at top speed.

Once they got to school Sarah and Kagome got out and was about to walk past a guy leaning on a silver Mercedes with a red Trestles Beach Hollister Polo on and dark blue Balboa Classic Straight Hollister pants and red Vans. He has long silver hair in a ponytail. He's the oldest Tashio son, he's pale, gold eyes, cold, stoic, 6'3, toned, muscular, and the CEO of Tashio Co. Sarah stopped her and looked at Kagome.

"Act cool. That's Sesshomaru Tashio." Sesshomaru mentally smirked when he heard her; for the last 15 minutes when girls have been walking by him he heard there silly comments. Sarah looked at Kagome. Kagome looked her over and took in her blue eyes, her long curly blond hair, her pretty smile, thin lips, arrogance, her small chest and curvy frame and her red Hollister Bay Park dress and silver sandals. Kagome put her hand on her chin and thought for a while.

"You have something right there" she pointed aimlessly looking at a boy walk by. Sarah gasped and rubbed where she thought Kagome was pointed. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"No fool, there" she pointed randomly. Sarah wiped again. Kagome leaned in some and squinted.

"Right there" Kagome said. Sarah groaned and fanned at Kagome. Kagome giggled and scrunched up her nose.

"Forget it" she said. They started too walk and when they got in front in front of him Sarah looked at Taylorrr and giggled.

"He's so cute" she said. Kagome looked back and him and shrugged.

"I Guess?" she said. Sesshomaru looked at her right when she turned around. She is the first girl to not swoon over him. They keep walking in talking. Sesshomaru left his car and followed after her.

* * *

Ehh Badd Start But Well Get Better ((:


End file.
